Quick guide to scanning NHW10 with TECU 3
Unfortunatelly, the NHW10 was released before the OBD II standard became enforced in Japan. A standard OBD II scanner, will therefore not be able to scan this car. Same applies to any ELM327 USB based scanners. However, it is possible to scan this car with a K-Line scanner. So here is the simplest and most affordable way of scanning the car. Get the gear You will need 4 things: *An Mk1 NHW10 Prius (1998-1999) *A laptop running Windows (Vista, 7, 8) *A VAG COM K-Line to USB adapter (such as: http://www.ebay.com.au/itm/400552566804 or search for VAG COM K-Line to USB adapter in eBay or your favourite online store) *Valentin8080's TECU 3 software which is downloadable from his site (http://vdiag.x90x.net/). This is a free software written by a Russian car enthusiast. The site is mostly in Russian, so if you have trouble finding the download link, you can go directly to: http://www.unibytes.com/Ipw.RJ-Tij8Lqw-Us4P3UgBB and click the red button. Setup #Connect the VAG COM cable to your computer #Determine which COM port the cable is on. ##Open Windows Control Panel ##Cick on "System and Securtiy" ##Click on "System" ##Click on "Device Manager" ##Expand "Ports" ##VAG Com device will be listed there with a corresponding port number. ##Please make sure the connect the cable to the same USB port every time. Connecting it to a different USB port will most likely mean that the COM port will change to a different number. #Extract the TECU 3 software (I recommend downloading and installing 7zip to do this: http://www.7-zip.org/) #Switch your Windows locale to Russia (optional step) ##Open Windows Control Panel ##Choose "Change Display Language" ##Go to "Administrative" tab ##Press on "Change system locale..." ##Select "Russian (Russia)" ##Click Ok ##Restart your computer. #Run TECU 3 by running tecu.exe #Configure TECU 3 ##Press Ctrl+K to bring up connection settings screen ## In the Адаптер drop down, select VAG COM ##Set a COM port corresponding to the one determined in step 2 (above) ##Click the Save button with the blue disk. Connect to an ECU #Press Ctrl+M on the main screen #Select "TOYOTA" and press Enter #You will then be presented with a number of different systems (ECUs) which you can connect to. The software allows you to select only one system at any one time. The following systems are relevent to NHW10: #Select a system (see below) and press Enter #You will need to repeat this step every time you want to look at a different ECU. The following systems are relevent to NHW10: *ABSv0 - ABS system in the car *EFIv0 - Internal Combustion Engine computer *HVv1 - Inverter computer *HVBATv1 - High Voltage battery computer *SRSv0 - Supplimentary Restraint System English Translation I am currently working on an English translation of the software. Only the battery computer parameters have been translated so far. If you want to see these in English; #Exit TECU #Download: http://users.tpg.com.au/rubixcom//HVBAT1-english.zip #Extract all files from the downloaded archive to ECU\TOYOTA\HVBAT1\00 folder in your installation of TECU replacing the ones that are there #Download: http://users.tpg.com.au/rubixcom//HV1-english.zip #Extract all files from the downloaded archive to ECU\TOYOTA\HV1\00 folder in your installation of TECU replacing the ones that are there #Download: http://users.tpg.com.au/rubixcom//EFI00-english.zip #Extract all files from the downloaded archive to ECU\TOYOTA\EFI\00 folder in your installation of TECU replacing the ones that are there #Start TECU Diagnostic Trouble Codes (DTCs) #Press Ctrl+D on the main TECU screen to see any trouble codes recorded against the system you selected #If you wish to clear the error codes, press Ctrl+D again after you see the codes come up Refer to here for more detail explaination of the error codes: https://www.endless-sphere.com/forums/download/file.php?id=42510 Parameters #Press Ctrl+T on the main TECU screen to see real time parameters from your selected ECU. #Press Ctrl+S at any time on this screen to generate a TXT file with the data in the LOG directory of TECU. #Press Ctrl+E to start recording a CSV file of all the parameters. Press Ctrl+E again to stop. The CSV fille also be placed in the LOG directory of TECU. Please note that if you want to look at these CSV files in Excel, you will need to first open the CSV file in Notepad and replace all ';' with ',' and save the file. The file will then open in Excel. Peforming Actions Actions are performed on the Parameter screen (Ctrl+T) in the main TECU screen. # Select an action from a drop down on the bottom of the parameter window. For example choose option 3 "Start Battery Equalisation" #Press the green right arrow button (or Ctrl +) until the yellow text grey box reads "вкл" #Press Enter. #The software will then send this instruction to the car. Category:Scanning Category:Troubleshooting Category:OBD Category:DTC Category:Repair